


The morning after

by Danae_krd



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/pseuds/Danae_krd
Summary: Post-endgame. There is no plot here. It's just a story full of smut and it takes place the morning after the first night Chakotay and Kathryn spent together.





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace_in_the_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_in_the_Stars/gifts), [angrywarrior69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/gifts).



> The story is my birthday gift to gracelokcheart. I hope you'll like it, sweetie!  
> angrywarrior69, THANK YOU FOR THE BETA. I'd be lost without you in my life.

_I wonder if I’m still dreaming,_ Chakotay thought as he rolled over and glanced at the woman who lay beside him. Kathryn was still sleeping, lying on her belly with her arms around the pillow and her head turned to his side. Her auburn hair half hid her face, her breathing was soft and low. She looked unbearably beautiful to him – so serene and peaceful, so carefree. He gently stroked the strands of hair that had fallen over her face and then, brushed aside them. He smiled lightly. She looked younger and calmer than she had ever looked before.

He couldn’t stop staring at her. He could see her freckles as her face was without makeup and he observed in amazement that she looked so much cuter like this. He hadn’t seen them in years. Were they stranded on New Earth the last time he had noticed her freckles? Probably, yes. He treasured that image of her in his heart. Kathryn wearing her blue dress, looking like a young cadet with no makeup on her face, having her hair braided, taking care of their garden, talking and flirting with him in a harmless way…

Chakotay wondered briefly if he looked better too – maybe happier and more peaceful than before. Hopefully, he didn’t look anymore bitter and angry than he had felt over the past few months. Certainly, he _felt_ better.

He had every intention of getting out of bed and making coffee for her. It was the first time Kathryn would wake up in his bed and he wanted to please her. Moreover, he was sure that Janeway without her morning coffee wouldn’t be a pleasant sight. Although, he couldn’t stop looking at her and listening to her soft breathing.

His thoughts stopped when Kathryn stirred in her sleep and sighed softly. He held his breath as she opened her eyes and looked at him. A sleepy smile played across her lips. Chakotay took in her appearance once again – her mussed hair, her red lips and her enthralling eyes. She was so beautiful and he couldn’t keep himself from touching her. He stroked her naked back and she moaned softly.

“That feels good,” she said, her voice sleepy and even huskier than usual.

“Good morning, Kathryn”, he murmured and leaned toward her to kiss her softly on the lips.

Kathryn stretched her body languidly and then rolled to her side facing him. The cover slipped down slightly, enough to give Chakotay a good view of her bare breasts. Her nipples were hard and he felt himself harden instantly. He groaned softly and Kathryn, who could sense his discomfort, gave him a lopsided smile. He tried to move away from her but she wouldn’t let him as she pressed her body against his. Kathryn could feel him hot and hard against her thigh. Chakotay was breathing hard when she lifted her hand and caressed his face softly.

He made a face. “I’m sorry. It feels like… I can’t control myself anymore when you’re around.”

Kathryn laughed softly. “You don’t have to be sorry, Chakotay. It’s flattering. Besides, you have the same effect on me.”

He raised an eyebrow as she pressed her body even closer to his, whispering to his ear, “I’m so wet right now.”

“Kathryn…” he said, almost pleadingly.

She looked at him teasingly.

“What? Don’t you believe me?” Then, Kathryn took his hand and put it on her folds. He gasped when he felt how wet she was. Kathryn mewled.

“See? I’m not lying to you,” she whispered.

“You’re so wet,” he muttered.

His thumb started rubbing hard circles around her clit. Kathryn closed her eyes and soon she panted as he watched intently her face.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are,” he rasped.

Kathryn opened her eyes and stared at him. She gasped when she saw the raw desire in his eyes.

“Did I tell you yesterday how much I love you?” she said and let out a moan as his hand started working faster on her clit.

Chakotay chuckled. “Many times. I think this is how everything started.”

“Please, Chakotay…” she said then and clutched at his shoulders as her sapphire eyes met his.

He smiled tenderly and kissed her fiercely. Then, he kissed her briefly on her neck just beneath her ear.

“Please what, Kathryn?”

“I need to come…” she faltered.

“Do you want me to…?”

She interrupted him. “No, no. Just like this… but I need something more. I’m not sure…” she whined.

He knew exactly what she needed. She’d love a little more teasing. He had observed last night how much she liked it when he had cradled her breasts in his hands and focused on her nipples, playing with them. She had been so sensitive and responsive.

Chakotay kissed her one more time. Then, he took her breast into his mouth, his weight on his elbows now, and started sucking strongly. He pinched her other nipple and Kathryn cried out in delight as she felt herself getting even closer to the edge.

“Fuck,” she exclaimed, “I’m going to come!”

“Yes,” he murmured never slowing his motions, “Come on, Kathryn. I want to feel you coming on my hand.”

Then, he leaned forward again, his breath hot over her breasts, his teeth and tongue sliding over her nipples as he sucked and kissed. Kathryn began breathing frantically and her body started to tremble intensely. After a few seconds, she came, moaning. Her whole body shook uncontrollably. He silenced her moans with a deep kiss.

“Oh, Chakotay…” she said and kissed him back.

He smiled tenderly as he looked down at her. Her cheeks were reddened and her eyes glazed. Chakotay pushed some sweat-soaked strands of hair off her face. She smiled lazily up at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked her in a low voice.

She nodded. “I’m fine, Chakotay.”

“By the way, I love you too,” he told her and she laughed softly.

“I know. You told me yesterday,” she answered as she slid to his side and snuggled against him.

“What a day!” he exclaimed after a few minutes, “I still can’t believe that you’re actually here right now.”

Kathryn laughed huskily. “I believe it. I’ve been waiting for it for almost 8 years. It’s a long time for someone to come to terms with their feelings.”

Chakotay tightened his arms around her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

“I can’t believe that I almost let you go,” he said nervously.

“You _let_ me go,” she corrected him pointedly, “but I came here to find you because it was the right thing to do. I had already let you down so many times, Chakotay,” she sighed.

“We’ve already discussed it and you have been right, Kathryn. You were my Captain, there was no way…”

Kathryn silenced him with a kiss and she stretched in his arms.

“Still, I should have made my feelings clear to you.”

“As I shouldn’t have broken my promise to you,” he said pointedly.

“Do you think that we could really be… just friends for the rest of our lives?” she asked him curiously.

Chakotay shook his head without thinking. “No, we couldn’t. I never got over you, Kathryn. I think I never would.  I just thought that you weren’t… interested in me anymore. That’s why I didn’t say no, when Seven…”

Kathryn interrupted him by cupping his shaft almost abruptly. He gasped as she smiled with satisfaction at him. He was still semi-hard.

“Kathryn…what…” he said in a strangled voice.

“We don’t need to talk about Seven again - not in our bed. We can do better things.”

Then, she gave him a half smile and curled her fingers around his cock stroking him. Chakotay moaned and she felt him grow erect once again under her ministrations. He closed his eyes as his head fell back on his pillow, his mouth agape.

“Does it feel good?”

He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice and moistened his dry lips with the tip of his tongue.

“It feels so good,” he muttered, “but I need to come inside you.”

“I want to taste you first,” she murmured and then, nipped at his neck.

“I won’t last,” he warned her and she kissed him softly as she straddled him in one swift motion. Then, she leaned her body into his, so they were flush against each other. He could feel her hard nipples rubbing on his chest and she could feel his hardness pressing against the juncture of her thighs. Kathryn lowered her mouth to his ear and nipped at his earlobe. Chakotay moaned softly.

“It’s okay, Chakotay. You don’t have to last. I want you to relax and enjoy it. Besides, it isn’t our last morning together, is it?”

Kathryn raised her head and looked at him straightly. Chakotay didn’t turn his eyes away, he understood what she was asking for and he didn’t want any doubts to exist between them anymore. He raised his upper body slightly and kissed her on the nose. Kathryn giggled and he couldn’t hold back his smile.

“No, it isn’t. It’s our first morning together and there are many more to come.”

Kathryn beamed and lowered his head to his chest placing soft kisses on it as he stroked her hair gently. Then, she licked his nipples and he shivered. She smiled wickedly as she listened to his low growl when she took them in her mouth.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m tasting you,” she said nonchalantly as she continued kissing her way down the center of his body. “You’re incredible. So handsome, so trim and strong…”

She cupped his buttocks and gave them a squeeze. Her eyes held his.

“Shall I proceed, Commander?” she asked teasingly.

He laughed heartily. “Aye, Captain.”

“But do you trust me?” she asked and raised an eyebrow.

He sobered, the emotion weighty and dark in his eyes.

“I trust you with my life, Kathryn.”

She smiled and her cool fingers curled around his dick. He took a deep breath as she started stroking him in slow, lazy motions.

“You’re so hard, so ready for me,” she purred and licked her lips.

Chakotay groaned and closed his fists tightly.

“Stop torturing me, Kathryn. It’s too much. I need you,” he said roughly in a strained voice.

“Do you need me to take your cock into my mouth?” she asked without slowing her motions and looking directly into his eyes.

“I need everything that has to do with you,” he answered sincerely.

“Then, it’s good because I need to taste you,” she said in a husky voice and gave him a lop-sided smile before greedily closed her mouth around his tip and started playing with it. Chakotay couldn’t hold back his moans as he watched her on all fours sucking and licking his cock. He groaned and stroked her hair gently. Kathryn enjoyed the sensation of his hands in her hair and moaned deeply, sending shivers through him.

After a few moments, he pushed her away from him gently. She looked up at him in concern. Chakotay sat up and gave her a demanding kiss. He could taste himself on her lips and it aroused him even more. Kathryn was on her knees, her lips parted and swollen, her hair tousled and a vulnerable expression in her eyes.

“It’s too much,” he explained, “and I don’t want to come like this.”

Kathryn kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck moving closer to him.

“I love your taste. I wouldn’t mind if you came into my mouth,” she breathed and brushed her hand against his cock once again. He grunted.

“Kathryn, it’s too much,” he repeated.  “You’re too much.”

Kathryn curled back up in bed with him. Chakotay wrapped his hands around her and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He slowly caressed her tousled hair. Kathryn laughed huskily and kissed him softly on the neck.

“I definitely need a shower,” she observed.

Chakotay shrugged. “We both need one, but not just yet.”

“So, do you have more plans for us?” she asked teasingly.

He nodded. “Absolutely. You’re very inspiring, sweetheart.”

Kathryn giggled. _She actually giggled_ , he thought. He was amused to see her reacting like this.

“What?” he asked and beamed a warm smile at her.

“You called me sweetheart.” Then, she lowered her head and licked her lips nervously. “You’ve never called me that before.”

He tightened his arms around her, planting kisses all over her face.

“Chakotay,” she protested weakly, “I’m filthy. I definitely need this shower,” she repeated and tried to move away from him, but he wouldn’t let her.

“I don’t care,” he assured her as he kissed her eyelids, the tip of her nose, nibbled on her neck, and ran his hand up her sweaty back.

“I’ve been without you many years, Kathryn,” he continued, “I can’t go one more day without you.”

She shivered at his kisses. “I won’t go anywhere without you. You know that, don’t you?”

He stopped kissing her and looked at her.

“Do you mean that if I stay here, on Dorvan, you’ll stay with me?” he asked in disbelief. The woman lying next to him was Kathryn Janeway. She was a born explorer. She loved space, challenges, nebulae, moons, planets and exploration. How could she leave everything she knew behind and start over fresh? Would she really want to settle down with him? – Especially, there, on Dorvan, so far away from Earth, Starfleet and her family.

What about him? He didn’t need to think a lot about it. He was sure that he didn’t really want to spend the rest of his life on his home planet. He was ready to follow Kathryn again anywhere – no matter what.

Kathryn nodded and looked at him, suddenly feeling nervous as if she had read his thoughts.

“If you don’t mind…” she started saying, but Chakotay interrupted her with a lingering kiss. Kathryn pulled slightly away and caressed his face, a sad smile on her lips. “You don’t really trust me with this, right?” she continued, “You think I’ll leave you.”

“I always trust you, Kathryn and no, I don’t think you’ll leave me.”

She shrugged and then, snuggled into him again, her fingers tracing along his flat stomach. He sighed in contentment.

“You like it, don’t you?” Chakotay could hear the smile in her voice.

“Very much. It’s relaxing,” he answered.

“You know,” she said, returning to their earlier conversation, “I am not able to leave you after everything that happened last night… after everything we’ve shared all these years…”

“I understand,” he said in a soft voice, “but we don’t have to stay here if that’s not what you want. I came to Dorvan for healing. I needed to find myself again. I felt totally lost after we reached Earth, everything felt wrong.”

Kathryn nodded. “What about now? Does everything feel right now?”

“Now I know that everything that I’ve ever wanted and needed is you,” he whispered looking tenderly into her eyes and Kathryn chuckled.

“Chakotay,” she said in amusement, “it’s flattering but so romantic!”

“It’s the truth,” he answered as he started teasing her nipples with his fingers once more. Kathryn gasped and in an instant, they grew hard again. Chakotay pinched them and rolled them between his fingertips. When his fingers fondled the under curve of her breast, she arched into his touch.

“Don’t worry, Chakotay,” she murmured almost panting, “I’m not interested in returning to space. I want to settle down and start a family with you.”

Chakotay could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He stopped caressing her.

“A family?” he repeated in disbelief, “Are you sure, Kathryn?”

She nodded. “Yes, I would like a family. You know, with a home, a bathtub you’ll build for me, a dog and a baby. Am I asking for too much? Is it too late?”

Chakotay blinked in surprise and a smile spread across his face.

“It’s not late. I’m just…” He took a deep breath. “Kathryn, if you ever want to return to space, I won’t prevent you from doing it. I would be glad to follow you anywhere. I want you to know that.”

Kathryn sighed. “I know and that’s why I love you and I trust you more than you’ll ever know.”

Chakotay kissed her softly on the lips and then, began kissing his way down her body. He licked her nipples and kissed the underside of her firm breasts, then her soft belly until he reached the soft folds between her legs. He studied her face. She was looking at him intently, breathing heavily with arousal. He kissed tenderly the insides of her thighs and Kathryn shivered. He could smell her. Kathryn’s scent was so enticing that every muscle in his body tightened with need, making it difficult for him to think of anything else.

“What are you doing?” Kathryn whined, “I need you.”

“I’m right here. Spread your legs for me, Kathryn,” he murmured.

She obeyed and leaned back on the bed. Chakotay draped them over his shoulders and buried his face between her legs and started nipping and licking the tender flesh of her thighs. Kathryn moaned loudly. Chakotay lifted his head and look at her. He smirked and Kathryn let out a sigh of exasperation.

“Chakotay, stop teasing me,” she breathed.

He circled her clit with his thumb.

“Is that an order?” he asked teasingly and Kathryn let out a throaty laugh.

“I could make it one.”

“You don’t have to.”

Then, his tongue swept through her folds. He circled her clit, and then sucked as two of his fingers filled her.

“Oh, God!” she cried out.

Chakotay continued his ministrations without taking his eyes off her face.

“Chakotay! I’m… so close… I’ll…come,” she moaned

“Let it go, Kathryn.  Come on,” he cooed as his tongue delved into her and his thumb rubbed even harder circles around her clit.

Her head fell back as she ground down against his face. Chakotay pressed harder with his tongue and Kathryn came, moaning, gushing and rocking from the intense orgasm shooting through her body. Chakotay lapped at her juices.

After she gathered herself, she smiled, lightly touching the back of his neck.

“You’ll kill me,” she commented.

Chakotay crawled up her body dropping light kisses on her skin. Kathryn kissed him deeply, hungrily. He kissed her back with the same abandon as he rolled her to his side.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured kissing the freckles on her face and shoulders. Kathryn sighed. “I love you so much, Kathryn.”

“I love you too,” she purred.

“You even haven’t had your coffee yet. Have you noticed?” he asked, amused.

Kathryn laughed softly. “Of course I have. I think my mornings are more bearable, even without coffee, if I have you by my side.”

Chakotay wrapped his arms around her waist, once again claiming her mouth.

“We’ll be together for the rest of our lives. Can you manage that long without coffee?”

Kathryn smiled as she placed her hand on his chest.

“Let’s not be ridiculous Chakotay, shall we? I’m going to need a little coffee… now and then,” she replied in amusement.

Chakotay laughed heartily.

“Now and then? That’s the understatement of the year.”

Then, Kathryn sobered and looked at him lustfully. She licked her lips seductively. Chakotay swallowed hard. _Damn, she’ll be the death of me_ , he thought.

“You’re magnificent,” she said then interrupting his thoughts. “I have no idea how we restrained ourselves all these years.”

“With great difficulty,” Chakotay responded and laughed softly.

Kathryn put her fingers over his lips.

“We almost lost everything…”

Chakotay lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly.

“Shh, we talked about that and we said that there would be no more regrets between us,” he told her softly.

“I know,” she answered, misty-eyed.

Chakotay rose above her and kissed her softly on the lips. Kathryn tugged him closer, her need suddenly fierce. She mewled and kissed him back.

“Tell me… what do you need now?” he asked her in a raspy voice.

“I need you. I want you. All of you,” she breathed.

Chakotay nuzzled her neck, and then nipped at her left earlobe.

“I need you too, Kathryn” he groaned.

“I’m all yours, Chakotay.”

He began teasing her clit with his cock. Kathryn moaned loudly and dug her nails into his shoulders.

“Stop teasing me, Chakotay. I’m more than ready.”

He smiled and caressed gently her auburn hair.

“I know but I like teasing you,” he admitted and Kathryn arched her hips to meet his. He gasped and closed his eyes briefly.

“Come on, Chakotay,” she urged him, “You’re so hard. You need this too. Don’t make me beg you,” she continued impatiently.

“No, not today,” he answered and with that he sank into her. They moaned in unison and Kathryn wrapped her legs around his waist to take him deeper.

“That feels so good,” she rasped.

“You can’t imagine,” he muttered. “Damn, I won’t last.”

Kathryn kissed his neck and then, brushed his hair back from his face.

“There’s no rush, sweetheart,” she whispered. “Take your time. We have all the time in the world.”

He groaned “Please, stay still. It’s so hard to not come right here, right now.”

Kathryn chuckled and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his warm, clean scent. Then, she looked at him again watching his face and seeing the pleasure there, as he tried to hold himself back.

“Oh, Chakotay…you don’t have to hold back,” Kathryn whispered and kissed him fully.

Chakotay started to move inside her, and as her hips rose to meet his, the tremors came over her again, overwhelming her with sensation. He set a pace and Kathryn dug her nails into his back as he started thrusting into her in earnest. Then, withdrawing slowly, he tried to savor the sensation of her encasing him but the urgency was building undeniably again. He drove into her again, even deeper. Kathryn’s gasps spurred him on until she was clinging to him. A sob sounded in the back of her throat. They were looking into each others eyes when she dropped her head back and closed her eyes. Chakotay almost lost it then.

“Damn, I’m so close. I’ll come again.”

Chakotay lifted her bottom, tilting her hips upward and quickened his pace. His lips found her neck, nipping at her earlobe.

“Look at me, Kathryn.”

She obeyed and gave him a lopsided smile.

“Let’s come together,” she said and tightened painfully around him.

“Yes. Come for me my love,” he urged and her body contracted and pulsed around him as a throaty moan passed her lips.

Chakotay followed her and let out a guttural cry as he came. His fingers eased, then massaged her hips, before kissing her softly. Kathryn felt him soften inside her and she could feel his semen running down her legs. Chakotay lifted himself away and rolled over on his back next to her.

In the silence, their harsh breathing matched as they caught their breath. Her hand found his and their fingers entwined.

He sighed in contentment and Kathryn turned her head to look at him. He shrugged.

“It’s just… you’re the love of my life,” he explained and Kathryn laughed heartily.

“Was the sex that good for you too, right?” she teased him.

Chakotay pinched her nose playfully and she giggled. Then, he opened his arms.

“Come here, Kathryn.”

She cuddled close to him without hesitation and he slipped his arm around her waist protectively. Then, he kissed the top of her head.

“You know, I never liked cuddling and snuggling so much… but with you it’s different. I can’t resist you.”

Chakotay smiled softly.

“I can’t resist you too, if it makes you feel any better.”

“Much better, thank you.”

“So, what are we going to do next?”

Kathryn pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

“What about… taking this shower together and have some coffee? Then, we could return to bed. I may have more plans for us.”

Chakotay chuckled.

“Sounds great, that’s not what I meant though. What are we going to do from now on… with us, Kathryn?”

Kathryn raised an eyebrow.

“I think we’ve made it clear that we’ll be together for the rest of our lives.”

“It’s just…” he started to say, but Kathryn interrupted him with a kiss.

“I know. Look, I’m on my leave right now. There’s no need to rush anything. We can decide together what we’re going to do next.”

He nodded. “I like this idea. You know, I could always teach Anthropology at the Academy. I didn’t want to live on Earth previously, but now…”

“All I know is that they’d love you to have you as a professor. You would be so good, Chakotay.”

“Or I could still accept the promotion.”

“It sounds good but what do you want really to do?”

“The truth is that I would like to settle down at last,” he answered sincerely.

“I know.”

“And Voyager… she’s a great ship but it wouldn’t be the same without you by my side.”

“Yes, it would be better,” she joked.

He sighed.

“Kathryn, what will happen when you’ll decide to return to space?”

Kathryn shrugged.

“I am an Admiral now. I don’t have to return to space.”

“But what if you want to return to it?”

“Chakotay, there are no more “what ifs”. We are together now and we’re going to take every decision together from now on. _We are together_ , Chakotay. That’s all that matters.”

“You are right. I promise that I’ll calm down,” he joked.

Kathryn twisted in his arms to face him.

“You told me once that home is wherever you happen to be. Do you remember?” she asked in a soft voice.

“I remember,” he whispered.

“I decided to change it a little,” she said and gave him a lopsided smile.

“How so?” 

“Home for me is wherever I am with you, Chakotay.”

He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

“I love you, Kathryn. Always,” he said, his voice thick with emotion.

A big smile spread across her face.

“Always,” she promised.


End file.
